


After School Special

by ScaleyWriter



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Sexual Content, Short One Shot, Swearing, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScaleyWriter/pseuds/ScaleyWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel's got a plan. She needs to seduce her teacher in order to bring him under her spell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After School Special

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from reading another fic, where Rachel is manipulative as fuck, and I loved the idea.
> 
> We don't really have an idea of her personality, only second hand from other characters.
> 
> This is set before her abduction (obviously).
> 
> Short one shot.

Rachel glanced down at her watch discreetly. _Not long to go now._ Looking back up at her professor, she gave him a small, sultry look.

 

It amused her that it caused him to falter in his lecture. He managed to continue on and Rachel allowed her mind to wander.

 

She sincerely hoped that this was going to work. She'd spent a long, long time courting the older man, carefully manufacturing the situation to make  _him_ feel like he was in control.

 

He was going to be invaluable for her career. The more he fell for her, the more she could use him. He'd already taken a whole portfolio's worth of photographs of her, which she'd already put to good use.

 

He really was a fantastic photographer, he knew exactly how to capture her. But what she didn't like was the way Nathan was getting closer to him.

 

 _Why the hell would he want to work with Jefferson?_ _He's got all the money in the fucking world, he could work with anyone._

 

She assumed it must be to do with his appalling relationship with his father, maybe he needed a father figure. She felt for Nathan, he was a tortured soul, even though he tried to cover it up with his brusque demeanour. He was in love with her too, she knew.

 

And why not? She was the only one who was gentle with him. Aside from Ms. Chase.

 

Victoria – who couldn't stand Rachel. Because Rachel didn't do what anyone told her, she did whatever she wanted, and still everyone seemed to love her.

Not many people who were invited to join the exclusive cult – sorry – club on campus turned them down.

 

'Sorry, I'm not really into organised friendships,' Rachel had said, when Hayden had enquired.

 

Finally, the bell rang, indicating the end of the last class of the day. Mr Jefferson finished his lecture and reminded the students of which chapters to read for the next lesson.

 

_OK, this is it._ Rachel packed her belongings and carelessly put them in her satchel, and stood up from her desk.

 

She noticed Victoria making a beeline for their professor,  _again_ .

 

_Fuck's sake, Vic, get a clue. He's not fucking interested._ Rachel shook her head to herself, hoping Vic wasn't going to talk to him for long.  _I've got plans for him, darling, now fuck off._

 

To her gratification, Mr Jefferson didn't pay Vic any mind, and simply brushed her off with an excuse. 'I'm sorry Victoria, I've really got to be getting on with something that can't wait – catch me before the next class and we'll talk then, okay?'

 

_You bet your bottom dollar you've got something to do. Or rather...someone._

 

Reluctantly, Victoria acquiesced and left the classroom.

 

'Still here, Rachel?' he questioned, stepping behind his desk to close his laptop.

'Yes, Mr Jefferson,' she replied, putting on a slightly higher pitched voice. _Anything to make him feel like I'm in awe of him. As if!_

 

'I was wondering,' she continued, 'If you could clarify something for me? Can I show you?'

 

'Uh, um, yes, sure, what is it?' his reply was stuttered.

 

She picked up her bag and walked over to his desk. She pulled out her camera and turned it on, bringing up the recent images. 'I took some shots the other day, during sunset, but they're pretty washed out, I don't know how to fix them...'

 

_Ugh, I hate playing stupid, but my God, does it ever work._

 

She rounded his desk to stand beside him, as close as she could. Looking up at him, she gave him the benefit of a good, long gaze.

 

'Well, let's have a look,' he replied, taking her camera from her.

 

'Oh thank you, sir.' she said, placing her hand on his arm.  _Sir! What the hell, might as well go full teacher/student. Maybe that's his kink._

 

She heard him inhale sharply, and was gratified. She was getting to him. Their close proximity must be driving him crazy.

 

'Rachel...' he began, before abandoning all professionalism and kissing her.

 

_Thank fuck for that, I was wondering how long this was going to take him._ She responded to his touch, holding back slightly, trying to appear innocent and inexperienced.  _If only he knew..._

 

He broke off, breathing heavily. 'Let me just...' he went to the classroom door and locked up, pulling down the blind.

 

'Wouldn't want anyone interrupting us,' he said with a leer on his face.

 

_Ugh, yeah, your precious reputation would be completely ruined. Hey, guess what - Mr Cool fucks his students!_

 

He reached for Rachel again, grabbing her and pressing her against the hard wood of his desk to kiss her. She was surprised at his use of force, he didn't seem the type.

 

In fact, now that he was sure no one would burst in at the wrong moment, he was much more commanding, much less gentle.

 

His hands were already underneath her shirt, roughly caressing her, unclipping her bra.

 

Rachel didn't like being controlled, so she switched her attitude to match his aggression. She pulled her him to her roughly, kissing him forcefully, but without much passion. It was almost as if they were fighting.

 

His hands ended their assault on her breasts and slid up her thighs, under her skirt, pulling her underwear down. He coarsely rubbed in between her thighs, until she brought her own hand down and slowed his movement.

'Please,  _sir_ , you've got to be more gentle with me,' she whispered into his ear.

 

Despite the fact that this was work, just an stepping stone for bigger and better things, Rachel felt herself get excited as he adjusted his strokes.

 

_Not bad, you just need to be reigned in. Bet you're used to being in control too._

 

She tipped her head back, exposing her neck, which he took as a sign to kiss, which tickled and made her breaths come quicker.

 

But still, she was on the clock, she had to get things moving again, she wasn't in this for love. She sat up from the desk, reached down and undid his belt and jeans, then fell to her knees to take him into her mouth.

 

_This has got to work, surely it has._

 

He moaned with pleasure, holding her head and guiding her movements. She allowed this for a couple of minutes before she stood up and hitched herself up on his desk.

 

He didn't need any further encouragement, he entered her without preamble, and without much finesse.

 

Rachel felt a jolt of pleasure nonetheless, perhaps it'd been a long time since he'd gotten laid. Being an older man, he did possess some skill and managed to bring her to climax once, before reaching his own.

 

Blissfully, for Rachel, it was soon over. She hopped down from the desk and adjusted her clothes. He was still looking a little dazed and he adjusted his clothes.

 

_Hope you enjoyed that, you're not as bad as I thought you'd be._

 

'Rachel, that was...' he began, 'Very enjoyable. I hope this won't complicate our sessions.'

 

'Of course not, Mr Jefferson,' she said, giving him the benefit of one of her beaming smiles, 'If anything, I think it'll improve them.'

 

She gathered up her belongings and unlocked the classroom door. Looking back at him, she saw he was giving her such a curious look. One she couldn't fathom. Like he was trying to frame her.

 

Shrugging to herself, she left the classroom, and headed towards her dorm.  _I definitely need a shower after all of that._

 

 


End file.
